Confession
by Shiningsoo12
Summary: Kisah tentang Do Kyungsoo yang akhirnya membuat pengakuan pada sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Jongin tentang sebuah rasa yang ia pendam selama sepuluh tahun menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Gs, T
1. Chapter 1

**Confession**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Others EXO members**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku mencintai sahabatku tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya. Aku selalu berada di dekatnya tapi aku tak pernah bisa menggapai hatinya. Apakah aku harus memendam perasaan ini seumur hidupku?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membaca kembali tulisan tangannya pada sebuah buku harian berwarna pink yang tersimpan di laci meja nakasnya. Tak terasa sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kyungsoo menulis isi hatinya di buku harian itu. Sebuah buku harian cantik yang merupakan kado dari sahabat special di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Sekipun waktu terus berlalu tapi Kyungsoo masih menyimpan buku harian itu dengan baik sebagaimana ia menyimpan perasaanya untuk seorang sahabat yang memberinya buku harian itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah notifikasi pesan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat gadis bermata bulat itu membuka pesan dan membacanya. Senyum tersungging dari bibir heartshape Kyungsoo mengiringi gerakan jemari mungilnya yang tengah merangkai kata sebagai balasan dari pesan yang ia terima.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang"

Kyungsoo bergumam setelah mengakhiri aktifitasnya berkirim pesan dengan sang sahabat yang memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya besok pagi.

.

.

Hari masih pagi tapi Kyungsoo sudah terlihat rapi, padahal hari ini adalah hari libur dan biasanya gadis bermata bulat itu hanya akan bermalas-malasan di hari libur seperti ini. Kyungsoo adalah seorang guru di sebuah sekolah dasar. Kecintaanya pada anak-anak menjadi latar belakang profesi yang ia tekuni saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana Kyungsoo?"tanya sang Ibu, keduanya berpapasan ketika Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan eomma, ini kan hari minggu"Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan sang Ibu dengan senyum cantik tersungging di bibir heartshapenya.

"Tumben sekali? Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?,"

"Dengan beberapa teman kerjaku."

"Syukurlah, eomma pikir kau akan pergi bersama Jongin."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi bersama Jongin eomma?,"

"Tak akan ada pria yang melirikmu jika kau pergi bersama Jongin karena orang pasti menyangka jika kau sudah menikah."

"Ah eomma ada-ada saja.. sudahlah aku pergi dulu."

Gadis mungil itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang Ibu yang sempat memberinya beberapa pesan seperti biasanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Ibu dan anak itu berdebat mengenai hubungan Kyungsoo dengan sahabatnya yang bernama lengkap, Kim Jongin. Jika sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari pada harus melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan sang Ibu.

Kyungsoo pergi dengan menaiki taksi yang telah ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit akhirnya kini ia tiba di sebuah gedung bertingkat di mana apartemen Jongin berada. Jalanan masih lengang karena hari libur, jadi Kyungsoo bisa menempuh perjalanannya dengan cepat untuk sampai di apartemen sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum manuju apartemen Jongin, Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk membeli makanan kecil di mini market yang ada di sebelah bangunan bertingkat itu.  
Lift berhenti di lantai 12 dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas keluar untuk menuju unit apartemen Jongin yang terletak dua pintu dari lift. Tanpa mengetuk Kyungsoo langsung mesuk ke apartemen itu setelah memasukkan kombinasi angka yang merupakan kode pintu apartemen milik sang sahabat.

Hembusan nafas kasar lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo begitu ia masuk dan mendapati ruangan yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Ruangan multifungsi itu di penuhi oleh mainan anak-anak yang berserakan di mana-mana. Itu bukanlah pemandangan asing untuk Kyungsoo karena setiap kali datang hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah merapikan ruangan itu dari kakacauan yang di buat oleh si pemilik apartemen. Seperti saat ini, ia juga langsung bergegas meletakkan barang bawaanya sebelum mulai bergerak untuk membersihkan ruangan berukuran sedang itu.

"Bibi Kyungsoo!"seru bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh Taeoh.. kau baru mandi?,"

Kyungsoo berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah yang menjawab pertanyaanya dengan anggukan lucu, bocah berusia lima tahun itu bernama Kim Taeoh, ia adalah putra dari Kim Jongin.

"Kau sudah datang Kyungsoo"Jongin menyapa seraya menghampiri keduanya dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ayo Taeoh, kita ganti baju dulu"

Jongin memberikan instruksi untuk sang putra tapi Taeoh mengabaikannya karena bocah tampan itu malah terus mengekori Kyungsoo yang kembali meneruskan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan ruangan.

"Bibi, Appa bilang kita akan pergi jalan-jalan hari ini. Apa itu benar?"Taeoh bertanya, meminta perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Benar sayang, jadi sekarang Taeoh harus ganti baju agar kita bisa segera berangkat untuk jalan-jalan"Kyungsoo membalas, senyum teduhnya selalu membuat Taeoh luluh hingga apapun yang di katakannya pasti langsung di turuti oleh bocah lucu itu.

Taeoh langsung menghampiri sang Ayah dan mengajaknya untuk berganti baju sementara Jongin hanya menghela nafas kasar seraya mengikuti putranya. Terkadang ia heran, kenapa putranya itu begitu penurut pada Kyungsoo sedangkan saat bersamanya Taeoh susah sekali untuk di kendalikan.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?"Kyungsoo beucap, setengah berteriak agar ayah dan anak itu mendengarnya.

"Belum"teriakan keduanya terdengar kompak dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum, ia segera menuju dapur setelah acara beres-beresnya selesai. Ia akan membuatkan sarapan sederhana untuk Jongin dan Taeoh.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan kini ketiganya tengah menikmati sarapan sederhana berupa roti lapis, telur dan juga sosis goreng kesukaan Taeoh.

"Coba saja bibi Kyungsoo tinggal di sini, aku pasti sangat senang karena bisa makan sosis goreng setiap hari"Taeoh mulai berceloteh di sela kegiatannya menikmati makanan kesukaanya.

"Appa juga pernah memasak sosis goreng untukmu"Jongin membalas seraya mengalihkan padanganya pada sang putra yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sosis goreng buatan Appa tidak enak, warnanya hitam dan rasanya pahit"sang putra membalas membuat Jongin kembali menghela nafas, sedikit kesal kala mendengar kritikan sang putra.

"Taeoh tidak boleh makan sosis goreng setiap hari karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan"Kyungsoo menyahut, menengahi perdebatan ayah dan anak itu.

"Benarkah?"bocah lucu beradu tatap dengan Kyungsoo yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar sayang, Taeoh boleh makan sosis goreng tapi sesekali saja dan tidak boleh sering-sering apalagi setiap hari"Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan, selalu di iringi senyum agar Taeoh mengerti apa yang ia sampaikan.

Jongin mengulas senyum tipis, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat baik seperti Kyungsoo. Setelah Ibunya meninggal, Kyungsoo adalah tumpuan bagi Jongin. Selama tiga tahun ini, Kyungsoo selalu ada untuk Jongin dan Taeoh. Gadis mungil itu selalu bersama keduanya di saat susah ataupun senang.

.

.

Ketiganya telah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. Jongin memang ingin mengajak putranya untuk bermain di arena permainan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu, selain itu ia juga ingin membelikan baju baru untuk Taeoh. Jongin sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo karena sahabatnya itu yang tahu ukuran dan model baju yang pas untuk sang putra.

Kyungsoo tampak sibuk memilih baju, ia mencocokkan warna, ukuran dan bahan yang pas untuk Taeoh. Cukup rumit dan juga lama karena Kyungsoo harus memastikan baju yang ia pilih akan nyaman saat di pake oleh bocah lima tahun itu. Jongin dan putranya dengan setia mengekori Kyungsoo, walaupun dengan wajah yang mulai tampak bosan.

Usai berbelanja ketiganya langsung menuju arena permainan. Taeoh sudah merengek sedari tadi, tak sabar untuk mencoba beberapa wahana permainan di tempat itu. Kyungsoo tampak membeli cemilan dan juga softdrink untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu Jongin dan Taeoh selesai bermain.

"Kyungsoo, kau di sini juga?"seorang wanita berparas cantik menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia juga membawa tiga cup minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

"Apa kau datang bersama Jongin?"Baekyun duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sisi Kyungsoo, ia mencoba menebak dan tebakannya benar karena Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau datang bersama suami dan putramu?"

"Begitulah"Baekhyun mengulas senyum "rasanya kali ini aku tak akan bosan menunggu mereka karena aku bisa mengobrol denganmu sepuasnya"

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman satu kampus saat mereka kuliah dulu. Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Chanyeol dan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi saling kenal dan dekat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya Kyungsoo?"Baekhyun berucap setelah keduanya mengakhiri obrolan ringan tentang keseharian masing-masing.

"Entahlah"gumaman Kyungsoo terderngar lirih, ia tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang, mungkin kau akan kehilangan kesempatan Kyung"Baekhyun tampak menjeda ucapannya sejenak "aku dengar dari Chanyeol saat ini Jongin sedang dekat dengan seseorang"lanjutnya.

Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat Kyungsoo kaget tapi gadis bermata bulat itu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan tetap memasang senyum manis di depan teman baiknya itu.

"Kalau benar seperti itu, aku ikut senang. Akhirnya Jongin bisa membuka hatinya lagi dan sebentar lagi Taeoh akan mempunyai Ibu"Kyungsoo berucap lirih tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Kau akan merelakan Jongin begitu saja?"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan Baek? Aku tak bisa memaksa Jongin untuk mencintai dan menerimaku, dan yang lebih penting aku tidak ingin Jongin menjauh dariku hanya karena pengakuan bodoh itu"

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu, padahal sekalipun kau tak pernah mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Bisa saja Jongin juga mencintaimu Kyung?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Baek, aku sangat mengenal Jongin dan perlakukan Jongin padaku sama saja sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tak lebih dari itu"

Jongin adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo tapi gadis bermata bulat itu tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada lelaki tan yang telah melabeli kedekatan mereka dengan status persahabatan.

"Pada akhirnya penantian dan pengorbananmu selama ini akan sia-sia jika kau membiarkan Jongin kembali bersama orang lain Kyung"

"Kau benar Baek, tapi setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan sahabatku"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, sebagai teman baik ia ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Jongin tapi setiap kali ia ingin mencoba untuk menjembatani keduanya Kyungsoo selalu melarangnya dengan alasan tak ingin merusak persahabatan jika nanti Jongin menolaknya.

Tak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, kini Jongin dan Chanyeol juga terlihat tengah mengobrol santai seraya menunggu anak mereka yang tengah asik bermain di kolam yang di penuhi oleh bola-bola kecil atau yang biasa di sebut dengan mandi bola.

Usai dari arena permainan ke empat orang dewasa itu membawa anak-anak mereka untuk makan bersama di restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari arena permainan. Mereka terlihat seperti dua keluarga kecil yang sangat berbahagia karena senyum terus menghias bibir mereka semua, tapi sayangnya di balik senyum Kyungsoo saat itu tersimpan luka yang kembali terasa perih atas kabar yang di sampaikan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah merapikan baju baru milik Taeoh di lemari kecil yang ada di kamarnya, sementara Jongin tengah melepas lelah dengan duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi sedangkan Taeoh sudah tidur di kamarnya. Bocah tampan itu sepertinya kelelahan hingga langsung tertidur saat perjalanan pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Jongin, sudah malam"pamit Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari kamar Taeoh.

"Duduklah sebentar Kyung, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin, gadis bermata bulat itu tampak menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar apa yang akan di sampaikan Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin ingin mengungkapkan tentang seseorang yang tengah dekat dengannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tengah dekat dengan seseorang Kyung"Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, siapa dia?"nada ceria di tampilkan Kyungsoo untuk menutupi rasa sesak yang kembali menyerang dadanya.

"Dia teman satu kantorku, namanya Ji Haera."

"Namanya bagus, apa dia cantik?"

"Wajahnya agak mirip dengan Hana."

 _Hana adalah Ibu dari Taeoh, pacar terakhir Jongin. Hana dan Jongin menjalin kasih di tahun terakhir Jongin berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Hana adalah seorang hoobae di kampus, keduanya bertemu saat Jongin menjadi pembimbing kegiatan kampus untuk para hoobae. Sejak senior high School Jongin memang terkenal playboy, ia sering bergonta-ganti pacar._

 _Awalnya Jongin hanya berniat main-main saja dengan Hana tapi tanpa di duga ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya menjadi sulit karena hubungan_ _Jongin dengan Hana di tentang oleh orang tua Hana. Kedua orang tua gadis itu tidak menyukai Jongin karena pemuda tan itu berasal dari keluarga biasa._

 _Eomma Jongin adalah single parent, wanita paruh baya itu membesarkan Jongin dengan melanjutkan usaha laundry peninggalan suaminya. Sedangkan keluarga Hana adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang karena ayah Hana adalah seorang dosen._

 _Jongin dan Hana terpaksa menjalani hubungan mereka secara backstreet tapi hanya berjalan selama 5 bulan karena tiba-tiba saja orang tua gadis itu menitipkan sang putri di rumah saudaranya yang ada di Busan. Saat itu keduanya bisa di katakan putus secara tidak langsung karena mereka benar-benar hilang kontak selama hampir 5 bulan._

 _Dua bulan kemudian Jongin menyelesaikan pendidikannya, ia lulus dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Pria tan itu bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak agar ia bisa di terima oleh keluarga Hana. Di sela kesibukannya mencari pekerjaan, Jongin terus mencari tahu kabar tentang sang kekasih. Walaupun hasilnya nihil tapi pria tan itu tetap berusaha, sampai akhirnya sebuah pesan datang untuknya. Pesan dari Hana yang memintanya untuk datang ke Busan._

 _Dengan penuh suka cita Jongin datang ke Busan, tapi sayangnya pria tan itu tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan sang kekasih karena Hana telah pergi meninggalkan Jongin untuk selamanya. Hana meninggal setelah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang baru ia ketahui sebagai anaknya dan yang mengirim pesan sebelumnya adalah saudara sepupu Hana. Jika awalnya Jongin tak tahu alasan kepergian Hana kini semuanya menjadi jelas, gadis itu di asingkan oleh keluarganya karena tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Jongin yang baru berusia tiga bulan pada saat itu._

 _Jongin merasa bodoh, ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang kehamilan Hana bahkan ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu menderita seorang diri. Tapi apa mau di kata semuanya sudah terjadi dan dalam surat terakhirnya Hana berpesan agar Jongin menjaga putra mereka dengan baik karena keberadaanya adalah bukti dari cinta mereka._

 _Orang tua Hana sama sekali tak mau mengakui keberadaan bayi itu, bahkan mereka sempat hendak membuang bayi itu ke panti asuhan kalau saja mereka tak menemukan surat dari sang putri yang berisi permintaan maaf serta permintaan terakhir agar mereka memberikan bayi itu pada ayahnya._

 _Sejak saat itu Jongin tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain lagi, hidupnya hanya berpusat pada Ibunya dan juga Taeoh. Eomma Jongin menerima Taeoh dengan tangan terbuka, sekalipun ia kecewa tapi ia tak melampiaskan pada sang putra yang pastinya sangat menderita atas apa yang menimpanya saat itu._

 _Kehadiran Taeoh mampu membuat Jongin berubah. Jongin yang pemalas kini berubah menjadi Jongin si pekerja keras. Sebelum mendapat pekerjaan tetap Jongin rela menggantikan sang Ibu mengurus usaha laundry, selain itu ia juga mau mengambil pekerjaan apapun yang datang_ _padanya sekalipun itu pekerjaan kasar. Tapi hal itu berakhir setelah Taeoh berusai dua tahun, saat itu Jongin di terima di sebuah perusahaan elekronik ternama yang ia tekuni hingga sekarang ini._

 _Setelah eommanya meninggal Jongin memutuskan untuk menjual tempat laundry karena tak ada yang mengurus. Dan untuk mengurus Taeoh, ia menyewa jasa pengasuh yang akan menjaga Taeoh jika ia pergi bekerja dan saat ia di rumah Jongin akan mengurus putranya sendiri. Tentunya dengan bantuan Kyungsoo yang memang sangat menyayangi Taeoh sejak gadis itu tahu akan keberadaan putra dari sang sahabat._

"Sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu Jongin"Kyungsoo berucap lirih setelah keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Taeoh membutuhkan figur seorang Ibu,"gadis itu berusaha untuk tegar di luar sekalipun di dalam ia kembali merasa hancur.

"Aku juga memikirkanya Kyung, karenanya aku mencoba untuk membalas perasaan Haera. Awalnya aku ragu tapi setelah ia menerima kehadiran Taeoh, aku mulai memikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengannya."

"Kau pernah membawanya untuk bertemu dengan Taeoh?,"

"Belum, aku baru menceritakannya saja tapi dalam waktu dekat aku akan mengenalkannya pada Taeoh."

"Itu bagus, mereka harus saling mengenal dan aku harap Taeoh akan menerima Haera."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Sudah malam Jongin, aku pulang dulu. Taksi pesananku sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyungsoo,"

"Sama-sama Jongin."

Perbincangan selesai dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas untuk pulang karena hari sudah malam. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Hatinya kembali terluka oleh orang yang sama.

Kyungsoo berjalan lemas menuju rumahnya, lelah tubuh dan lelah hati membuatnya ingin segera menuju kamar lalu berbaring di atas di atas tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal untuk meluapkan rasa sakit hati dengan menangis sepuasnya.

"Kau baru pulang Kyungsoo?"seorang pria menyapa kedatangannya, dia adalah kakak dari Kyungsoo yang bernama Do Seungsoo.

"Oh, Oppa sudah pulang"Kyungsoo membalas seadanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya kenalkan ini hoobaeku, namanya Oh sehun. Dia dokter anak di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja"Seungsoo memperkenalkan seorang pria tinggi berparas tampan yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Halo, aku Kyungsoo"Kyungsoo mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo"Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan keduanya bersamalan.

"Duduklah di sini Kyungsoo, kita berbincang bersama"pinta sang kakak

"Aku lelah Oppa, lain kali saja ya"Kyungsoo menolak dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sang kakak sengaja mengajak Sehun ke rumah untuk di perkenalkan pada Kyungsoo. Kebetulan Sehun belum punya pacar jadi Seungsoo berinisatif untuk menjodohkannya dengan sang adik.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyungsoo langsung membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat tidur. Mata bulatnya terpejam tapi ia tidak tertidur. Kilasan perbincanganya dengan Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan hatinya kembali terluka. Selama 10 tahun terakhir, entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

 _Jongin adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo, keduanya bertemu dan mulai dekat sejak di bangku senior high school. Persahabatan keduanya bermula saat Jongin menolong Kyungsoo yang menjadi korban bully dari genk siswi bandel yang ada di sekolah._

 _Walaupun awalnya tak saling mengenal tapi setelah peristiwa itu keduanya menjadi dekat. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karena kebetulan rumah mereka memang searah. Di sekolahpun mereka sering bersama, terlebih saat keduanya berada di tingkat dua karena saat itu mereka ada di kelas yang sama._

 _Cinta datang karena terbiasa, itulah kiranya ungkapan yang pas untuk Kyungsoo yang diam-diam mulai menaruh rasa pada pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin tapi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Jongin telah memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang ia sebut sebagai pacarnya dan saat itu Jongin mengatakan pada sang gadis jika Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baiknya. Kyungsoo patah hati untuk pertama kali di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

 _Rasa sakit terus tertumpuk di hati Kyungsoo setiap kali Jongin memperkenalkan pacar baru padanya dan puncak rasa sakit itu terjadi ketika Jongin mengenalkan Hana. Saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah dengan cintanya yang terus bertepuk sebelah tangan dan atas saran dari_ _Baekhyun gadis bermata bulat itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Jongin jika pria tan itu sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hana._

 _Tiga bulan sudah Kyungsoo menunggu, dan di sore yang cerah itu Kyungsoo melangkah ceria untuk mememui Jongin yang memang mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sebuah café. Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin akan mengabarkan jika ia sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hana karena biasanya Jongin menjalin hubungan paling lama hanya tiga bulan saja jadi Kyungsoo berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanya hari itu._

 _Tapi harapan indah Kyungsoo tak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan kali ini rasa sakitnya lebih dari yang sudah-sudah karena sore itu Jongin dengan wajah bahagia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Hana dan berniat untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya, ia berusaha tegar seraya mengucapkan selamat untuk kebahagiaan sang sahabat._

 _Jongin bukan berniat untuk pamer, ia hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia punya dan menurut Jongin sudah seharusnya ia membagi kebahagiaan yang ia rasa dengan sahabat baiknya. Jongin tak pernah tahu jika kabar bahagia yang ia bawa adalah sumber rasa sakit untuk sang sahabat._

 _Sejak hari itu Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari Jongin, ia berusaha untuk mengobati luka hatinya dengan tak melibatkan diri pada urusan Jongin. Lagipula Jongin sedikit melupakannya untuk sejenak karena pria tan itu terlalu asyik dengan kebahagiannya bersama sang kekasih._

 _Kyungsoo memang menjauh secara fisik dari Jongin, tapi hatinya tidak pernah meninggalkan pria tan itu sedikitpun. Sekalipun banyak pria yang mendekati tapi hati Kyungsoo seolah terkunci rapat. Ia terus menolak secara halus beberapa pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya._

 _Seiring waktu berlalu Kyungsoo mulai sedikit terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Jongin, sekalipun rindu tapi gadis bermata bulat itu mencoba untuk menahannya. Kyungsoo hanya menuangkan semua isi hatinya di buku harian pemberian Jongin. Tapi pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh saat Jongin tiba-tiba menghubunginya dalam keadaan mabuk, pria tan itu begitu terpuruk karena sang kekasih tiba-tiba meninggalkannya._

 _Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya, ia berusaha mengesampingkan perasaanya dengan mencoba membantu Jongin untuk mencari kabar tentang Hana. Gadis bermata bulat itu benar-benar memposisikan dirinya sebagai sahabat baik untuk Jongin. Sampai akhirnya ia di kejutkan dengan kehadiran bayi laki-laki yang di akui oleh Jongin sebagai putranya._

 _Gadis mungil itu sempat shock, ia tak mengira jika hubungan Jongin dan Hana sudah sejauh itu. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa, kesal dan marah tapi hal itu seolah menguap saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang begitu menderita dan terpukul atas kepergian Hana. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo harus mengesampingkan egonya, gadis itu berusaha mendukung dan menguatkan_ _sang sahabat dengan terus berada di sampingnya. Ia juga berusaha menerima dan menyayangi Taeoh dengan sepenuh hatinya._

.

.

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "Confession" by trie1288  
**

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di kamarnya, akhir pekan kali ini ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan kamar yang mulai sesak dengan beberapa barang lama yang sudah tak terpakai lagi dan ia berniat meletakkan barang-barang itu di gudang.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jongin dan sejak hari itu Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya dengan menyibukkan diri di rumah maupun di sekolah. Bahkan seminggu ini Kyungsoo mulai mengajar privat di sore hari sepulang ia mengajar di sekolah di pagi hingga siang hari.

"Kau sedang apa Kyungsoo?"sang Ibu bertanya, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri putrinya yang sejak pagi tak keluar dari kamar.

"Merapikan kamar eomma."

Kyungsoo membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ibu yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Jongin?"

Eomma Kyungsoo bertanya setelah keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat. Kyungsoo terlihat asik dengan kegiatannya hingga mengabaikan keberadaan sang Ibu.

"Tidak, kenapa eomma berkata seperti itu?"Kyungsoo menatap sekilas ke arah sang Ibu.

"Selama ini eomma mencoba bersabar tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan eomma"

"Eomma ingin kau menikah secepatnya, jadi katakan pada Jongin untuk segera melamarmu"

"Eomma!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget hingga langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang Ibu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Oh, eomma lupa kalau kau dan Jongin hanya berteman" wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat.

"Sampai kapan eomma harus memaklumi alasanmu itu Kyungsoo? Sampai kapan eomma harus melihatmu menangis, murung dan bersedih untuk seseorang yang tak pernah melihat dan menghargai kehadiranmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi kali ini ia menunduk tak berani menatap sang Ibu yang mulai menghakimi tindakan bodohnya selama ini. Sekalipun Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita tapi Ibunya selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyungsoo jadi jangan terus bersikap egois, pikirkan Appa dan Eomma. Kami sudah semakin tua nak, sebelum ajal menjemput kami ingin melihatmu menikah dan bahagia bersama keluarga kecilmu"

"Mianhae eomma"

Gadis bermata bulat itu menghambur ke pelukan sang Ibu, isak tangis tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Kyungsoo tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu, selama ini ia hanya memikirkan dirinya tanpa peduli jika kedua orang tuanya juga merasa sedih atas apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

"Bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain Kyungsoo, eomma yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya"helaan nafas terdengar sebelum eomma Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sepuluh tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu menunggu Jongin dan pada akhirnya ia tetap tak melihat cintamu, jadi sekarang lepaskan dia dan gapai kebahagiaanmu sendiri, sayang" Wanita paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya seraya mengusap punggung putrinya yang masih terus menangis.

"Hapus air matamu dan segeralah mandi, sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang"

"Sehun?"cicit Kyungsoo lirih setelah keduanya melepaskan pelukan.

"Sehun menyukaimu Kyungsoo dan eomma ingin kau bisa mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya"seulas senyum terbit di bibir sang Ibu.

"Dia baik dan juga sopan, terlebih dia seorang dokter muda yang hebat jadi eomma akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa membina hubungan serius dengannya"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya eomma"Kyungsoo membalas setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk berpikir.

Demi kebahagiaan sang Ibu, gadis bermata bulat itu akan mencoba melawan egonya dan mencoba membuka hati untuk Sehun. Mungkin sudah waktunya Kyungsoo melupakan cinta terpendamnya pada sang sahabat.

Tbc…

 **#HappyDOday**  
 **#HappyDoKyungsooday**

Anyeong Chingudeul..

Aku hadir dengan story baru untuk project bday Kaisoo. Hanya cerita singkat yang akan aku up hari ini besok dan lusa. Semoga bisa menghibur chingu semua…  
Jangan lupa review, follow dan favnya ya..  
Sorry for typo and happy reading…

Note : Untuk other cast selain member exo is fiction.

12 januari 2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Others EXO members**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku akan menyerah sekarang, aku tak sanggup untuk menunggumu lagi. Sekalipun sulit, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan mencoba melabuhkan hatiku pada orang lain"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak perbincangannya dengan sang Ibu hari itu, Kyungsoo mulai dekat dengan Sehun. Walaupun jarang bertemu tapi setiap harinya mereka selalu bertukar kabar melalui pesan chat. Seiring waktu berlalu kini Kyungsoo mulai menjaga jarak dengan Jongin dan putranya. Sekalipun sulit tapi Kyungsoo terus berusaha untuk meneguhkan hatinya.

Mungkin untuk tak bertemu dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih bisa menahannya tapi kalau untuk tak bertemu dengan Taeoh terkadang Kyungsoo merasa tersiksa, karena selama ini gadis bermata bulat itu sudah terlanjur menyayangi Taeoh.

Untuk mengobati rasa rindu itu, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Taeoh saat di sekolah jika ia sedang ada waktu luang di sela kegiatanya mengajar.

Seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo memanfaatkan sedikit waktu senggangnya untuk menemui bocah lima tahun itu di sekolahnya. Murid- muridnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga jadi Kyungsoo punya sedikit waktu kosong sampai jam istirahat siang nanti.

"Taeoh"Seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat bocah tampan itu keluar dari area sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Bibi Kyungsoo!"Taeoh berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya

"Apa bibi yang menjemputku hari ini?"bocah tampan itu bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

"Iya, bibi sangat merindukanmu jadi hari ini bibi ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman untuk bermain. Apa Taeoh mau?"

Kyungsoo berucap setelah melepaskan pelukan, mata bulatnya menatap sendu wajah bocah mungil yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya itu.

"Tentu saja"Taeoh berucap di sertai anggukan dan senyuman lebar.

Keduanya langsung menuju taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah dengan bergandeng tangan. Bocah lima tahun itu terlihat sangat senang hingga ia terus mengulas senyum lebar seraya berceloteh riang menanyakan apa saja yang di lihatnya dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menjawab setiap pertanyaan Taeoh dengan penjelasan ringan agar mudah untuk di pahami.

Sesampainya di taman Taeoh langsung berbaur dengan anak-anak lain yang tengah asik bermain di beberapa sarana permainan anak-anak seperti perosotan dan ayunan. Tentunya dengan pengawasan Kyungsoo yang dengan setia memperhatikan setiap tingkah bocah lucu itu untuk kemudian mengabadikannya melalui foto maupun video.

Setelah lelah bermain keduanya tampak duduk berdampingan di bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim. Taeoh kembali berceloteh, mengungkapkan rasa bahagia atas pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo siang itu.

"Appa!"

Taeoh tiba-tiba berseru seraya menunjuk ke jalan dimana terlihat Jongin datang bersama seorang wanita cantik berpostur tinggi dan berpakaian khas pekerja kantoran.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo, aku tahu kalian pasti ada di sini"sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang hanya membalas sapaan Jongin dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Jongin sempat menghubungi pengasuh putranya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Taeoh dan pengasuhnya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo meminta ijin untuk mengajak Taeoh untuk bermain sepulang sekolah hari ini.

"Hai jagoan Appa, bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan bermain dengan bibi Kyungsoo?"Jongin menyapa setelah mencium pipi gembil putra kesayangannya itu dan Taeoh langsung menjawabnya dengan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Appa menjemputku juga?"Taeoh bertanya.

"Iya, Appa ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Oh ya, kenalkan ini teman Appa namanya bibi Haera"Jongin memperkenal wanita cantik yang datang bersamanya pada sang putra.

"Halo Taeoh, akhirnya bibi bisa bertemu denganmu juga"Haera menyapa Taeoh kemudian mencubit pelan pipi gembil bocah tampan itu.

"Haera-ya, ini sahabatku namanya Kyungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Taeoh selain aku"Jongin memperkenalkan Haera pada Kyungsoo dan keduanya langsung bersalaman seraya menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Appa, apa kita akan makan siang bersama bibi Kyungsoo juga?"Taeoh kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja sayang"Jongin membalas pertanyaan putranya.

"Ayo makan siang bersama kami Kyungsoo"Jongin menyuarakan ajakannya pada sang sahabat.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang"Kyungsoo membalas.

"Taeoh, bibi harus kembali ke sekolah jadi kita makan siang bersamanya lain kali saja ya? lain kali bibi akan mengajakmu bermain di hari minggu agar kita punya waktu untuk makan siang bersama"

Kyungsoo tampak membujuk Taeoh yang terlihat mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima atas penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Bibi janji?"Taeoh berucap lirih seraya mengacungkan jari kelinkingnya, meminta pada Kyungsoo untuk berjanji dengan menautkan jari kelingking.

"Iya sayang, bibi janji"

Kyungsoo membalas seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Taeoh. Dengan senyum lebar bocah tampan itu memeluk Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat sebelum menghampiri sang ayah yang tampak menyungging senyum tipis melihat keakraban keduanya.

"Kami pergi dulu Kyungsoo"

"Hati-hati Jongin"

Setelah Jongin berpamitan ketiganya langsung pergi dari taman, Taeoh terus melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu dan selama itu Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi menemui Jongin maupun Taeoh. Awalnya Jongin sering mengirim pesan tapi Kyungsoo sengaja mengabaikan pesan Jongin agar pria tan itu bosan dan tak mengirim pesan atau mengbuhunginya lagi dan akhirnya usaha Kyungsoo berhasil karena sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Jongin tak pernah lagi mengirim pesan padanya.

Sabtu malam ini Kyungsoo telah berada di sebuah restoran, gadis bermata bulat itu mendapat ajakan makan malam special dari Sehun. Keduanya berjanji untuk bertemu di restoran karena Sehun tak sempat menjemputnya ke rumah. Dokter muda itu sibuk sekali dengan aktifitasnya di rumah sakit hingga sekarangpun Kyungsoo terpaksa menunggu karena Sehun belum juga datang.

Kyungsoo tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna biru muda, rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai untuk menutupi punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka karena gaun yang di pakainya saat ini agar terbuka di bagian punggung.

Setengah jam sudah Kyungsoo menunggu, tapi Sehun belum juga datang dan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan gadis mungil itu mulai mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Bukan untuk bermain game melainkan untuk melihat beberapa foto dan video tingkah lucu Taeoh yang ia simpan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Taeoh"

Kyungsoo bergumam lirih dan tak lama berselang tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan keras dari suara yang mirip sekali dengan Taeoh. Awalnya Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan karena ia pikir itu hanya halusinasi semata tapi lama-lama panggilan itu semakin terasa nyata.

"Bibi Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat Taeoh berada di sampingnya, bocah kecil itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan pakaian resmi.

"Taeoh, kanapa ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari posisinya, gadis mungil itu langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taeoh. Bukannya menjawab bocah lima tahun itu malah langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh sangat merindukan bibi Kyungsoo"ucapnya lirih tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

"Bibi juga merindukan Taeoh, maaf akhir-akhir ini bibi sibuk jadi tak sempat untuk mengunjungi Taeoh"Kyungsoo membalas, dadanya terasa saat mendengar ucapan Taeoh.

"Astaga Taeoh, Appa mencarimu kemana-mana"

Jongin berseru dengan nafas terengah, ia merasa lega karena telah menemukan putranya yang tiba-tiba terlepas saat keduanya sampai di restoran beberapa saat yang lalu. Taeoh yang melihat Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari menghampiri tanpa meminta ijin dulu pada sang ayah.

"Kau sudah menemukannya Oppa?"Haera datang setelahnya, gadis itu juga ikut mencari Taeoh sepertinya.

Kyungsoo dan Taeoh telah melepaskan pelukan, bocah lima tahun itu tampak berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Iya, sepertinya tadi Taeoh melihat Kyungsoo jadi ia langsung berlari mengejarnya"Jongin membalas.

"Taeoh, lain kali kau harus meminta ijin Appa atau bibi dulu kalau mau pergi. Ini tempat umum, kau bisa hilang jadi pergi begitu saja!"ucap Haera dengan nada keras dan pandangan sedikit tajam, sepertinya gadis itu tak sengaja meluapkan kekesalannya pada Taeoh.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Haera,Taeoh langsung bersembunyi di balik badan mungil Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan lirih dari bocah kecil itu dan tanpa berkata lagi Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Taeoh.

"Stttt… Sudah sayang,jangan menangis"Kyungsoo berucap lirih seraya mengusap punggung Taeoh, berusaha menenangkan tapi bukannya tenang tangisan Taeoh malah lebih kencang.

"Astaga kenapa malah menangis"Haera kembali berucap, gadis itu mulai terlihat frustasi.

"Taeoh sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Appa tidak akan marah sayang"Jongin berucap, pria tan itu mencoba mengambil alih putranya dari Kyungsoo, tapi Taeoh malah menepisnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oppa bagaimana ini, orang tuaku sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi" Haera mulai merengek.

"Kau temui mereka dulu, aku akan segera menyusul setelah menenangkan Taeoh"Jongin membalas, berusaha mengambil keputusan yang adil.

"Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama. Ini pertemuan pertamamu dengan mereka, jadi jangan buat mereka kecewa"

Haera berlalu pergi setelah mengucap kata-kata yang sedikit terasa pedas di telinga Kyungsoo maupun Jongin. Bagi Jongin mungkin itu hal yang biasa tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah point minus dari gadis yang awalnya di nilai baik olehnya. Sikap Haera pada Taeoh malam ini membuat Kyungsoo khawatir jika nantinya gadis itu tak bisa menjaga Taeoh dengan baik.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu akhirnya tangisan Taeoh reda tapi bocah lima tahun itu terus menempel pada Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali tak mau ikut dengan ayahnya sekalipun Jongin telah membujuknya dengan berbagai macam cara.

"Jongin-aa, biarkan Taeoh bersamaku dulu nanti kalau moodnya sudah membaik aku akan menghubungimu dan kau bisa menjemputnya untuk ikut makan malam bersamamu"Kyungsoo berucap masih dengan kegiatannya mengusap kepala Taeoh.

"Tidak Kyung, aku tak akan tenang jika meninggalkan Taeoh dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini"Jongin membalas lirih.

Pria tan itu terlihat sedikit frustasi, Ia tak mengantisipasi kejadian ini sebelumnya. Sekalipun kadang bertingkah sok dewasa dari umurnya tapi Taeoh tetaplah anak kecil yang sensitive dan moody hanya karena teguran atau perkataan keras.

Malam ini Jongin mengajak Taeoh untuk makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tua Haera. Keluarga Haera tak mempermasalahkan Jongin yang telah berstatus sebagai seorang Ayah karenanya Jongin tak ragu untuk meneruskan hubunganya dengan Haera ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Jika pertemuan pertama ini berjalan lancar, Jongin berencana untuk resmi melamar Haera dalam waktu dekat.

"Tapi kau harus segera menyusul Haera, nanti dia bisa marah dan menganggapmu mengabaikannya. Terlebih kau juga akan di nilai buruk oleh orang tuanya"Kyungsoo berusaha menasehati, gadis itu kembali menjalani perannya sebagai sahabat.

"Tapi Kyungsoo aku…."

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku terlambat. Jalanan ke sini padat sekali tadi"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba Sehun datang menyela, dokter muda itu tampak sedikit terengah setelah berlari dari pintu masuk restoran itu.

"Gwaenchanha, duduklah"Kyungsoo membalas.

"Anak siapa ini Kyungsoo?"Sehun bertanya setelah menyadari keberadaan Taeoh di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya Sehun, kenalkan ini sahabatku namanya Kim Jongin dan bocah tampan yang sedang merajuk ini adalah putranya"Kyungsoo berucap seraya mengusap kepala Taeoh.

Sehun mengulurkan tanganya pada Jongin, keduanya lantas bersamalam seraya menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Taeoh, ayo ikut Appa nak…nanti Appa pesankan es krim"Jongin kembali membujuk sang putra tapi Taeoh malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo dan kembali terisak.

"Pergilah Jongin, biarkan Taeoh bersamaku dan Sehun di sini. Sehun ini seorang dokter anak, jadi ia pasti punya cara untuk membuat mood Taeoh menjadi lebih baik"kini Kyungsoo yang membujuk Jongin agar meninggalkan sang putra bersamanya.

"Aku akan mencobanya"Sehun menambahkan setelah Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan melalui tatapan mata bulatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku percayakan Taeoh padamu Kyung"ucap Jongin sebelum pergi, tak lupa ia menunduk untuk pamit pada Sehun.

Dengan langkah berat Jongin terpaksa meninggalkan putranya pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa tak enak karena telah mengganggu acara Kyungsoo tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Taeoh sama sekali tak mau lepas dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hai bocah tampan, siapa namamu?"Sehun mulai mengajak Taeoh untuk berkomunikasi setelah bocah lima tahun itu terlihat tenang.

"Namaku Taeoh paman, nama paman siapa?"Kyungsoo membalas mewakili Taeoh, gadis mungil itu mengubah suara layaknya suara anak-anak.

Sehun mengulas senyum sebelum kembali berbicara, malam ini ia merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang ternyata begitu penyayang terutama pada anak-anak.

Akhirnya makan malam romantis Kyungsoo dan Sehun berubah menjadi makan malam layaknya keluarga kecil karena kehadiran Taeoh di tengah-tengah mereka.

Jongin tak jadi mengenalkan Taeoh pada keluarga sang kekasih karena Taeoh tertidur begitu moodnya membaik dan Jongin langsung membawanya pulang karena acara makan malamnya juga telah selesai.

"Mianhae Sehun-aa, karena kehadiran Taeoh acara makan malam kita tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya"Kyungsoo berucap memecah keheningan, keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu Kyungsoo, aku malah ingin berterima kasih pada bocah kecil kecil itu"Sehun membalas, sesekali ia menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo di sela kegiatanya mengemudikan mobil.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena anak itu telah membuatmu terus tersenyum dan malam ini aku merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa melihat senyum cantikmu yang belum pernah ku lihat selama ini"

"Heish, dasar gombal"

Kyungsoo bergumam seraya mengulas senyum, sedangkan Sehun hanya membalas dengan kekehan ringan.

"Sehun-aa bisakah kita menepi dulu di taman itu?"Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah"Sehun membalas seraya menepikan mobilnya di taman yang di tunjuk oleh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di bangku taman dengan menggenggam minuman hangat yang di beli Sehun di mini market yang ada di dekat taman itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Sehun-aa, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu"Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Katakanlah, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu"Sehun membalas, senyum tampak menghias wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ini tentang Jongin dan juga Taeoh"

Kyungsoo mengela nafas sejenak, gadis itu terlihat menyiapkan diri untuk menceritakan tentang kisah cinta terpendamnya pada sang sahabat. Kyungsoo ingin Sehun mengetahui tentang masa lalunya agar kelak tak terjadi salah paham jika keduanya benar-benar menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan, Kyungsoo"Sehun berucap setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jujur saja saat ini aku belum bisa menerimamu sepenuhnya Sehun, tapi aku akan terus berusaha jadi aku harap kau mau untuk menunggu"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menunggumu dengan sabar sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku"Sehun berucap seraya meraih jemari mungil Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya.

"Gomawo Sehun-aa"

Senyum cantik tampak di bibir heartshape Kyungsoo, ia merasa lega setelah menceritakan semua pada Sehun. Sikap dewasa yang di miliki Sehun membuat Kyungsoo nyaman hingga gadis mungil itu tak ragu untuk menjatuhkan pilihannya pada dokter muda itu.

.

.

Jongin pulang cepat hari ini, pekerjaanya di kantor tak terlalu padat jadi ia memilih pulang agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya. Sebenarnya Haera sempat mengajaknya untuk pergi hangout tapi Jongin menolak karena gadis itu mengajaknya pergi berdua saja tanpa mengajak Taeoh.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak acara makan malam waktu itu, tapi Jongin masih terus mengingat kejadian malam itu. Terutama tentang Sehun, pria yang di perkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai teman dekatnya.

Selama keduanya menjalin persahabatan baru kali ini Kyungsoo memperkenalkan seorang teman pria padanya. Seharusnya hal itu membuat Jongin senang karena akhirnya sang sahabat menemukan tambatan hatinya tapi kenyataanya Jongin malah merasakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Satu sisi hatinya merasa takut akan kehilangan sang sahabat, terlebih saat ia menyadari kemungkinan penyebab Kyungsoo menghindarinya dan mengabaikannya juga karena kehadiran pria bermarga Oh itu. Entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Appa, tolong buatkan burung kertas"

Perkataan Taeoh seketika membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Pria tan itu memang tengah menemani putranya bermain tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali pertemuanya dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Appa, kenapa bibi Kyungsoo tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi?"

Taeoh mulai berceloteh seraya memandang sang Ayah yang tengah sibuk membuat bentuk burung dari kertas lipat.

"Bibi Kyungsoo sedang sibuk sayang"Jongin membalas seraya mengacak rambut sang putra.

"Apa Taeoh rindu pada bibi Kyungsoo?"

Jongin bertanya setelah hening selama beberapa saat dan Taeoh hanya menanggapi pertanyaanya dengan anggukan lesu.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut Appa"

Jongin beranjak seraya menggandeng lengan mungil Taeoh.

"Kita mau kemana Appa?"Taeoh menghentikan langkahnya, memastikan tujuan sang Ayah membawanya.

"Menemui bibi Kyungsoo"

"Jinjaa?"

Taeoh terlihat tak percaya dengan jawaban sang Ayah tapi Jongin langsung menyakinkanya dengan sebuah anggukan dan bocah lima tahun itu langsung melonjak senang bahkan ia langsung berlari mendahului sang Ayang yang memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar karena tingkah lucunya itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitasnya hari ini sebagai guru privat. Jika pulang menggunakan angkutan umum, Kyungsoo memang terbiasa berjalan kaki dari halte menuju ke rumahnya karena jaraknya tak terlalu jauh.

"Bibi Kyungsoo!"panggilan Taeoh menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu melalui taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Taeoh, sedang apa kau di sini?"Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menghampiri Taeoh.

"Kau baru pulang Kyung?"Jongin menyapa, menghentikan Kyungsoo yang hendak bertanya perihal keberadaan Taeoh di taman itu.

"Jongin, kenapa kalian ada di sini?"Kyungsoo bertanya, menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Baekhyun bilang sekarang kau menjadi guru privat dan biasanya kau akan pulang di jam-jam sekarang ini jadi kami menunggumu di sini karena Taeoh ingin sekali bertemu denganmu"Jongin memberikan penjelasan.

Pria tan itu memang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun karena ia tak yakin Kyungsoo akan membalas pesan jika bertanya secara langsung tentang keberadaanya saat ini.

"Bibi ayo kita bermain"ajak Taeoh yang kini telah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh mau bermain apa?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ucapan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin bermain ayunan"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain ayunan"

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangku taman, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Taeoh yang sudah duduk manis di sebuah ayunan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Jongin menyungging senyum tipis sebelum pergi menuju mini market untuk membeli minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

Setelah lelah bermain ketiganya tampak duduk bersama di bangku taman dengan Taeoh berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Ketiganya asyik menyantap minuman dan cemilan yang di beli oleh Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Senang rasanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi seperti ini"Jongin berucap lirih.

Kini Jongin hanya duduk bersama Kyungsoo karena Taeoh sibuk bermain mainan bubble yang di beli Jongin di mini market tadi.

"Aku juga senang"Kyungsoo membalas seadanya, jujur saja ia juga merasa sangat senang karena pertemuan tak terduga ini.

"Apa kau serius dengan dokter itu?"Jongin kembali berucap setelah keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat.

"Begitulah, Sehun orang yang baik jadi aku tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk menerimanya menjadi pendampingku"Kyungsoo membalas dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Gadis mungil itu tak ingin bertemu tatap dengan netra hitam Jongin yang kini mengarah padanya, Kyungsoo tak ingin goyah lagi.

"Aku ikut senang karena kau mendapat orang yang baik sebagai pendampingmu"Jongin berucap lirih, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa perih saat ia mencoba mengucap kata bijak sebagai ungkapan bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan kau akan meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Haera?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya kini ia menatap Jongin yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kami belum menentukannya, mungkin masih lama karena sejak kejadian minggu lalu Taeoh menjadi sensitive jika aku menyebut tentang Haera"

"Bersabarlah Jongin, mungkin Taeoh butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian di restoran waktu itu"

"Appa! bublenya habis, ayo kita beli lagi"rengek Taeoh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri keduanya.

"Taeoh, sekarang sudah malam bagaimana kalau kita pulang? bibi Kyungsoo juga sudah lelah dan harus beristirahat sekarang"Jongin membujuk putranya, mengajaknya untuk pulang karena hari sudah malam.

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin di sini dan bermain bubble! Ayo Appa kita beli bubble lagi"Taeoh mulai merajuk.

"Kalau Taeoh bermain bubble terus-menerus nanti bibir Taeoh akan sakit jadi main bubblenya besok lagi ya sayang"Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk.

"Benarkah? baiklah aku akan berhanti tapi ayo temani Taeoh main ayunan lagi bibi"Taeoh kembali menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk kembali bermain ayunan.

"Sayang, bibi mau saja bermain ayunan lagi tapi ini sudah malam dan Taeoh harus tidur karena besok Taeoh kan harus sekolah"

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Taeoh, bocah lima tahun itu memang sudah terlihat mengantuk tapi ia enggan mengakhiri kebersamaanya dengan Kyungsoo jadilah ia terus mengajak Kyungsoo untuk terus bermain.

"Bibi Kyungsoo benar sayang, besok kau harus sekolah jadi sekarang kita pulang ya"Jongin menambahkan.

Setelah melalui negosiasi yang cukup alot akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhasil membujuk Taeoh untuk di ajak pulang. Bocah tampan itu sudah tak kuat menahan kantuk hingga begitu masuk mobil ia langsung tertidur.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Kyung, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kami"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Jongin, aku senang bisa bermain bersama kalian. Hati-hati di jalan"

Setelah melambaikan tangan, Jongin masuk ke mobilnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih memandang kepergiannya dengan senyum manis yang menghias bibir heartshapenya. Pertemuan yang singkat malam itu sangat berarti untuk ketiganya yang sama-sama memendam rindu selama ini.

Sekalipun berat, Jongin mencoba untuk menerima jika Kyungsoo saat ini sudah punya kehidupan sendiri. Kyungsoo berhak atas kebahagiaanya dan sebagai sahabat Jongin akan mendukungnya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jongin setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo malam itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba kembali meneguhkan hati, ia tak boleh goyah hanya karena sedikit perhatian dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tak akan menghianati Sehun yang masih setia menunggu cintanya.

.

.

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "Confession" by trie1288  
**

* * *

.

.

Bulan berlalu musimpun berganti dan tanpa terasa tahun baru akan segera datang. Sebagian orang mulai sibuk dengan rencana liburan bersama keluarga maupun pasangan mereka. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berada di bandara. Gadis mungil itu akan berlibur ke Hongkong bersama Sehun, mereka akan merayakan tahun baru dan juga makan malam bersama dengan keluarga besar Sehun yang memang menetap di Negara itu.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah berubah status hubungan mereka dari teman dekat menjadi pasangan kekasih. Walaupun belum yakin sepenuhnya, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk maju satu langkah lagi karena seiring waktu berlalu ia semakin nyaman saat bersama dengan pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya bagaimana ini?"

Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah panik setelah mendapat panggilan telfon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ada apa Sehun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, mereka bilang ada pasien anak-anak korban kecelakaan yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Saat ini Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sedang kekurangan dokter karena beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan beruntun akibat jalanan yang licin karena badai salju semalam"

Sehun menyampaikan penjelasan sebelum kembali berkata "sepertinya kita harus menunda keberangkatan kita"

"Tak apa, masih belum terlambat untuk merayakan tahun baru di sana walaupun kita berangkat besok. Kembalilah ke rumah sakit, pasien itu pasti menunggumu saat ini"Kyungsoo membalas dengan ucapan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu dan langsung Rumah sakit setelah itu."

"Tidak perlu Sehun, aku bisa naik taksi jadi kau langsung ke rumah sakit lama saja. Terlalu lama jika kau harus mengantarku pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Tapi Kyung…"

"Pasien itu menunggumu Sehun, cepatlah pergi jangan terlalu banyak berpikir"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang, maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, kau harus mendahulukan kewajibanmu sebagai dokter."

Sehun langsung bergegas pergi setelah memberikan pelukan untuk Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat dan selepas kepergian Sehun, Kyungsoo juga mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan bandara tapi sebelumnya ia telah mengatur ulang jadwal penerbangannya menjadi esok hari. Walaupun dengan proses yang lumayan berbelit tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil menukar jadwal penerbangannya.

Senyum menghias bibir hearthshape Kyungsoo selama perjalannya untuk pulang tapi sayangnya senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena gadis itu langsung menangis begitu mendapat sebuah panggilan telfon dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika saat ini Taeoh sedang berada di rumah sakit. Bocah lima tahun itu menjadi korban kecelakaan beberapa saat yang lalu dan sekarang ia sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

Kyungsoo langsung merubah tujuannya menuju ke rumah sakit dan sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menangis. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju ke ruang unit gawat darurat tapi sayangnya Taeoh sudah di pindahkan ke ruang operasi.

Kyungsoo yang kalut segera menghubungi Jongin, tapi sayang pria tan itu tak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Dengan air mata yang terus berlinang Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencari ruang operasi sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sahabatnya yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai yang ada di depan ruang operasi.

"Jongin!"Kyungsoo berseru seraya berlari mengampiri Jongin.

"Kyung, Taeoh…."pria tan itu tak dapat meneruskan perkataanya, ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo untuk meluapkan sesak di dadanya dengan sebuah tangisan keras.

Jongin tak pernah menangis seperti saat itu, saat kepergian Ibunya ia hanya menitikkan air mata begitupun saat kepergian Hana tapi kali ini Jongin benar-benar tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya. Rasa takut, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menyatu hingga membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku yang ada di depan kamar operasi, tangisan mereka sudah reda tapi keduanya tak saling bicara. Jongin lebih memilih menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dengan terus diam sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya agar operasi Taeoh berjalan dengan lancar.

Setelah menunggu selama 5 jam akhirnya operasi selesai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung bersiap untuk menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putraku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"Jongin langsung memberondong sang dokter dengan pertanyaan.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar hanya saja saat ini putramu masih dalam kondisi kritis, kita harus menunggu dengan terus berdoa untuk Taeoh agar ia bisa berjuang untuk melalui masa kritisnya dan bisa kembali bersama kita lagi"Sehun memberikan penjelasan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sehun langsung kaget saat mendapati pasiennya yang ternyata adalah Taeoh. Ia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan karena ia harus segera bersiap untuk melakukan operasi.

"Sehun-aa, Taeoh akan baik-baik saja kan?"cicit Kyungsoo lirih, air mata kembali membasahi pipi chubbynya.

Tanpa menunggu Sehun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Taeoh anak yang kuat, ia pasti bisa melalui semuanya"Sehun berucap seraya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan.

"Apa aku boleh melihat putraku?"Jongin bertanya, menginterupsi adegan romantis Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Tentu saja boleh, ia akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat khusus dan kalian harus bergantian jika ingin melihatnya"Sehun membalas seraya melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya.

Sehun pamit untuk berganti pakaian dan kembali melakukan tugasnya sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju ruang rawat khusus untuk melihat Taeoh dengan di antar oleh seorang perawat.

Jongin tampak menarik nafas dalam sebelum masuk ke ruang rawat Taeoh. Bagaimanapun keadaanya Jongin akan berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tak menangis lagi. Tapi sayangnya, itu hanya niat semata karena sesampainya di dalam pria tan itu tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya saat melihat sang putra terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat, mata terpejam rapat dan mulut yang tertutup alat bantu pernapasan.

"Maafkan Appa Taeoh, Appa tak bisa menjagamu"Jongin mulai berucap lirih.

"Berjuanglah sayang, kau anak Appa jadi kau pasti bisa melewati rasa sakit ini"

"Cepatlah bangun Taeoh, ijinkan Appa menebus semua kesalahan dan kelalaian yang telah Appa lakukan hingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini"

Jongin terus mengajak sang putra untuk bicara seraya menggenggam jemari mungilnya, ia berharap putranya akan mendengar apa yang ia katakan saat ini agar bocah lima tahun itu bisa lekas membuka matanya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di luar ruang rawat Taeoh untuk menunggu giliran menjenguk setelah Jongin selesai nanti.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Haera yang baru datang, gadis itu melayangkan tatapan tak suka pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau menjenguk Taeoh"Kyungsoo membalas singkat.

"Untuk apa kau menjenguk? Kau tidak puas telah membuat Taeoh menjadi seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Haera? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"kini mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Haera, menuntut penjelasan atas tuduhan gadis itu.

"Taeoh mengalami kecelakaan karena mengejar seseorang yang mirip denganmu, ia terus memanggilmu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dariku saat ada mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi saat di penyebarangan jalan"

"Mwo!"

Kyungsoo kaget dan shock mendengar cerita Haera, ia tak menyangka jika Taeoh begitu merindukannya sampai-sampai menganggap orang lain adalah dirinya. Kyungsoo mulai meyalahkan dirinya karena menurutnya apa yang di katakan Haera memang benar, secara tidak langsung dia lah penyebab kecelakaan yang di alami oleh Taeoh.

Butir air mata kembali membasahi pipi Kyungsoo dan tak lama kemudian isak tangispun kembali terdengar. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu saat ini Haera tengah menyeriangi licik karena telah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau puas sekarang? Tega-teganya kau melempar kesalahanmu pada orang lain?"Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan berkata dengan nada keras pada Haera.

Baekhyun memang sengaja menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Haera tengah bersitegang dengan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sengaja mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan berdiri di balik pilar yang tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusan kami?"Haera bertanya dengan nada sarkas.

"Baek, Taeoh… aku telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu"Kyungsoo berucap di sela isak tangisnya dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Itu tidak benar Kyung, jangan dengarkan perkataannya. Aku adalah saksi kecelakaan yang menimpa Taeoh jadi aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan Taeoh.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?"Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Wanita ini yang mengajak Taeoh ke café tapi ia membiarkan Taeoh bermain sendiri karena ia asyik bergosip dengan teman-temannya. Aku hampir saja membawa Taeoh untuk pulang bersamaku tapi aku kehilangan anak itu saat meninggalkannya untuk membayar kopi yang aku beli, lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara keras dan jeritan orang-orang, saat aku menghampiri aku melihat Taeoh sudah tergeletak dengan tubuh dan kepala berlumuran darah"

Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan, ia memang ada di lokasi saat kecelakaan terjadi. Begitu mendengar penjelasan sang sahabat, Kyungsoo langsung kembali memeluk Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan tangis yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Itu tidak benar, aku mendengar sendiri Taeoh memanggil Kyungsoo pada wanita itu"Haera menyela.

"Kalau kau mendengar, harusnya kau mengejar dan menghentikan Taeoh bukan hanya melihat dan membiarkan anak itu meraskan sakit atas apa yang menimpanya!Kau bahkan menghampirinya setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, pura-pura panik lalu melarikan diri tanpa menemaninya saat di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dimana otakmu hah!"Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Jangan asal bicara kau! Aku tidak seperti itu! saat itu aku takut dan panik jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa!"Haera menanggapi dengan tak kalah emosi.

"Hentikan! Ini rumah sakit, kalian tak boleh bertengkar di sini"

Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung menengahi keduanya dan tepat saat itu Jongin keluar dari ruang rawat Taeoh. Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya sebenarnya Jongin sejak tadi telah mendengar perdebatan Haera dan Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun.

"Oppa bagaimana keadaan Taeoh? Apa dia sudah membaik?"Haera menghampiri Jongin dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Jongin-aa ijinkan aku bertemu Taeoh sebentar saja, aku mohon"Kyungsoo menangkup kedua tangannya memohon pada Jongin agar mengijinkannya untuk menjenguk Taeoh.

"Aku juga ingin menjenguk Taeoh Oppa"Haera menyela, gadis itu tak mau kalah sepertinya.

"Masuklah Kyungsoo"Ucap Jongin lirih setelah menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Haera.

"Oppa harusnya aku dulu, aku kan calon istrimu"

Haera merajuk tak terima atas keputusan Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo tak mau lagi membuang waktu, gadis mungil itu langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar rawat Taeoh.

"Ayo kita keluar Haera, ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

Jongin menarik lengan Haera untuk menjauh dari ruang rawat Taeoh tapi sebelumnya ia tampak menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin meminta dua sahabatnya itu untuk tak meninggalkan Taeoh dan Kyungsoo sebelum ia kembali. Setelah keduanya mengiyakan Jongin bergegas pergi bersama Haera.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Taeoh, gadis mungil itu terus menangis selama beberapa saat. Sekalipun Baekhyun telah menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia tetap merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada bocah lucu yang kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Sayang, ini Bibi Kyungsoo"Kyungsoo mulai berucap ketika tangisnya sudah mulai reda.

"Maafkan Bibi Taeoh, bibi sudah membuatmu sakit seperti ini"Kyungsoo terisak lagi.

"Bangunlah sayang, ayo kita bermain bersama lagi. Bibi janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Kyungsoo terus berbicara pada Taeoh di sela isak tangisnya. Seperti halnya Jongin, Kyungsoo juga berharap Taeoh bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

.

.

Jongin dan Haera sudah ada di sebuah café yang terletak di seberang rumah sakit. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas minuman hangat di depan mereka.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kita sudah sejak tadi di sini, tapi kau hanya diam saja"Haera membuka pembicaraan setelah hampir 30 menit keduanya hanya duduk diam.

"Haera-ya, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini"Jongin berucap setelah menarik nafas dalam.

"Mwo! Kenapa Oppa? Apa salahku sampai kau membuat keputusan sepert itu?"

"Kau tidak membuat kesalahan tapi kurasa hubungan kita memang tidak bisa di teruskan lagi, kau berhak mendapat orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Aku tidak mau putus Oppa, Aku ingin menikah denganmu dan menjadi Ibu dari Taeoh. Aku janji akan memperbaiki sikapku, aku akan menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Taeoh"Haera meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Trima kasih atas niatmu tapi maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi Haera."Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Haera.

"Kau jahat Oppa, ini tidak adil untukku!"Haera mulai terisak hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di café itu melihat ke arah keduanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Haera. Setulus hati aku terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku dan Taeoh selama ini, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan selamat tinggal."

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan café tanpa memperdulikan Haera yang terus memanggilkan sambil menangis hingga cukup menyita perhatian banyak orang. Jongin tak perduli lagi, ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sejak acara makan malam beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jongin mulai ragu pada Haera. Gadis itu sempat membentak Taeoh hingga menangis tapi Jongin berusaha untuk bersabar dan berharap Haera bisa berubah tapi nyatanya gadis itu tak berubah. Bahkan kecelakaan ini mungkin salah satu usaha Haera untuk menyingkirkan Taeoh dari hubungan mereka.

Jongin merasa sangat bodoh, ia hampir kehilangan putranya hanya karena rasa suka sesaat pada sosok wanita yang mirip dengan Ibu dari Taeoh tapi kemiripan fisik bukanlah jaminan karena kenyataannya sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

Tbc..

 **#HappyKaisooDay**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, follow,fav dan juga review...

Mian kalau masih banyak typo dan sampai jumpa di ending chap...

13 januari 2018


	3. Chapter 3

**Confession**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Others EXO members**

 **T**

.

.

.

.  
 **"Di ujung kepasrahan aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk meruntuhkan dinding ketakutan yang menghalangi jalan cintaku selama ini. Aku harap bahagia akan datang padaku yang sudah mulai lelah untuk menunggumu melihat cintaku"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena kejadian yang menimpa Taeoh akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa membatalkan rencana liburannya dengan Sehun. Ia memilih tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk manjaga Taeoh bersama dengan Jongin. Bahkan sejak kemarin Kyungsoo tak pulang ke rumah, ia hanya menghubungi sang Ibu lewat sambungan telfon untuk mengabarkan jika ia tak jadi pergi liburan ke Hongkong.

Sehun juga memutuskan menukar jatah liburnya dengan dokter lain, malam tahun baru itu ia memilih untuk tetap bertugas di rumah sakit agar bisa menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Malam ini Kyungsoo dan Sehun terpaksa melewati malam tahun baru dengan duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Keduanya tengah memandang langit yang berhias taburan kembang api yang menandai jika tahun telah berganti.

"Mianhae Sehun-aa, aku telah mengacaukan rencanakan liburan kita"cicit Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo, aku senang karena malam ini aku bisa melewati malam pergantian tahun bersama denganmu. Dimanapun tempatnya, asalkan bersamamu itu sudah lebih dari cukup"Sehun membalas dengan mengulas senyum manis untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Sehun"

"Sama-sama. Taeoh pasti akan segera sadar jadi jangan bersedih lagi, Kyungsoo"

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun mendapat panggilan dari perawat yang mengabarkan jika Taeoh sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Bocah lima tahun itu mulai menggerakkan jemarinya dan Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memberitahukannya pada perawat.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamar rawat Taeoh dan keduanya sampai tepat saat Taeoh membuka matanya.

"Bi-bi.. Kyung-soo"ucapan lirih terdengar dari bibir Taeoh, pandangannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang kini tak dapat lagi menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Iya sayang, ini bibi"Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan meraih jemari mungil Taeoh untuk di genggamnya.

"Ga-ji-ma…"

"Tidak sayang, bibi tidak akan pergi"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Taeoh, keduanya sama-sama menangis hingga membuat suasana semakin haru. Melihat keduanya membuat semua orang menjadi haru bahkan Jongin juga tak dapat lagi menahan air mata, pria tan itu memilih untuk keluar dan menangis diam-diam dengan bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Ini, minumlah"Sehun menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink pada Jongin.

"Putramu baik-baik saja jadi berhentilah menangis"Sehun kembali berucap.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin setelah melakukan pemeriksaan pada Taeoh. Bocah lima tahun itu dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini, tapi ia masih harus di rawat untuk beberpa hari ke depan untuk memulihkan keadaanya. Luka di kepala dan punggung Taeoh telah teratasi dengan baik dengan operasi yang di lakukan oleh Sehun kemarin.

"Terima kasih untuk minumannya dan setulus hati aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas usahamu untuk menyalamatkan putraku"Jongin membalas setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Itu sudah tugasku, jadi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo?"Sehun bertanya setelah keheningan melanda salama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?,"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kyungsoo itu baik, sopan, ramah dan juga penyayang jadi aku rasa hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai gadis baik sepertinya"

"Maksudku rasa suka dalam arti yang berbeda"

"Kami tidak mungkin bisa bersahabat selama 10 tahun jika ada perasaan seperti itu" Jongin berucap lirih, entah kenapa ia merasa terluka atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa mengataiku seperti itu?"Jongin protes ia tak terima dengan ucapan Sehun "apa kau cemburu karena kedekatan Kyungsoo denganku dan putraku?"lanjutnya.

"Percuma saja aku bicara denganmu"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi seraya mendesahkan nafasnya. Terlihat meremehkan tapi sebenarnya tujuan Sehun hanya ingin membuat Jongin tahu jika selama ini Kyungsoo menyukai bahkan mencintainya. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak memahami maksud Sehun karena pria tan itu terus merutuk kesal pada Sehun sekalipun pria bermarga Oh itu telah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

Dari hari ke hari kondisi Taeoh makin membaik dan setelah menjalani perawatan lanjutan selama satu minggu akhirnya bocah lima tahun itu di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Taeoh hanya perlu menjalani check up rutin seminggu sekali hingga kondisinya benar-benar pulih seperti sedia kala.

Sekalipun Taeoh sudah berada di rumah, Kyungsoo tetap menjaganya sama seperti saat di rumah sakit. Datang pagi dan pulang malam ketika bocah tampan itu telah tertidur. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar memanfaatkan sisa liburan musim dinginya untuk merawat dan menjaga Taeoh.

Sedangkan Jongin telah kembali menjalani rutinitasnya untuk bekerja. Selama Taeoh di rawat di Rumah sakit Jongin mengambil cuti tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sering mendapat telfon dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin banyak pekerjaan jadi Jongin di minta untuk segera mengakhiri masa cutinya.

Dua hari sudah Jongin kembali bekerja, di hari pertama Jongin masih bisa pulang cepat tapi di hari kedua ini ia pulang hingga larut malam. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo terpaksa menginap di apartemen Jongin karena ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Taeoh sebelum Jongin pulang. Pastinya Kyungsoo telah meminta ijin pada sang Ibu yang selalu berujung dengan omelan panjang walaupun akhirnya akan tetap mengijinkan karena Kyungsoo pasti akan membantah bila tak mendapat ijin untuk menginap.

Jongin sampai di rumah hampir tengah malam, pria tan itu langsung menuju kamar sang putra setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tengah. Senyum tersungging di bibir tebalnya begitu melihat Taeoh telah tertidur lelap dengan di peluk oleh Kyungsoo yang juga telah tertidur di sampingnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Jongin mendekati sang putra untuk mengusap dan mencium puncak kepalanya "selamat tidur sayang"Jongin bergumam lirih.

"Selamat tidur juga Kyungsoo, semoga kalian berdua bermimpi indah malam ini"Jongin kembali berucap seraya mengusap lengan Kyungsoo perlahan.

Dengan wajah sendu Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar sang putra. Jika tak ada Kyungsoo, biasanya Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Taeoh. Tapi malam ini ia harus tidur di kamarnya sendiri karena tak mungkin ia tidur bersama Kyungsoo dan Taeoh.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, andai kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu sejak dulu mungkin sekarang keadaanya akan berbeda"Jongin bergumam lirih.

Pria tan itu telah merebahkan dirinya di sofa, angannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi siang. Jongin memang sengaja meminta keduanya untuk bertemu di café saat jam istirahat siang tadi. Awalnya pria tan itu hanya ingin curhat tentang masalah pekerjaan tapi pada akhirnya ia malah bercerita tentang obrolannya dengan Sehun yang masih saja mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sebuah fakta mengejutkan di dapati Jongin dari pembicaraan singkat dengan dua sahabatnya siang itu. Sebuah fakta yang merupakan pembenaran dari apa yang di ungkapkan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kini Jongin mengakui jika ia memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Ia tak pernah tahu jika selama 10 tahun ini Kyungsoo menyukai bahkan mencintainya.  
Awalnya kenyataan ini membuat Jongin bahagia karena saat ini ia juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama tapi saat menyadari akan semua yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu, Jongin seketika merasa buruk. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang telah ia berikan pada gadis mungil itu, walaupun tak sengaja tapi Jongin tetap merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kyungsoo yang telah begitu baik padanya dan juga Taeoh. Sekalipun sakit, ia akan berusaha untuk merelakan sahabat mungilnya itu untuk bersama dengan Sehun. Biarlah Jongin mencoba merasakan apa yang selama ini Kyungsoo alami atas apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis mungil itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Hari sudah pagi, setelah membersihkan semua ruangan di apartemen milik Jongin gadis bermata bulat itu bergegas membuat sarapan untuk Taeoh dan juga Jongin.

"Bibi Kyungsoo! kau sudah datang?"Taeoh yang baru bangun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo, bocah lima tahun itu tak tahu jika Kyungsoo menginap semalam.

"Iya sayang, bibi bangun pagi hari ini"

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum seraya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taeoh lalu mencubit pipi gembil bocah tampan itu. Ia sengaja tak berterus terang karena tak ingin memberikan penjelasan terlalu panjang pada Taeoh.

"Sekarang Taeoh bangunkan Appa, lalu minta Appa untuk mengantar Taeoh cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Bibi sudah membuat sarapan special untuk Taeoh"Kyungsoo kembali berucap yang langsung di jawab anggukan penuh semangat oleh bocah lima tahun itu.

Setelah Taeoh berlalu Kyungsoo langsung menyiapkan tiga porsi sarapan dengan menu susu dan sandwich, khusus untuk Taeoh Kyungsoo menambahan sosis goreng kesukaanya. Tak lama kemudian Jongin dan Taeoh datang menghampirinya di ruang makan.

"Jongin, kenapa kau belum bersiap ke kantor? Ini kan sudah siang?"Kyungsoo bertanya ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu masih mengenakan kaos longgar dan juga training yang biasa ia pakai sebagai baju tidur.

"Aku tidak ke kantor hari ini Kyung"balasnya singkat.

"Jinjaa? Appa tidak pergi ke kantor?"Taeoh menyahut, ia terlihat antusias.

"Benar sayang, hari ini Appa akan menemanimu bermain seharian"Jongin menjawab seraya mengusak rambut sang putra.

"Kenapa Jongin? Apa kau cuti lagi?"Kyungsoo kembali bertanya di sela kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku resign"Jongin berucap lirih.

"Mwo? Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, mata bulatnya menatap Jongin untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Terjadi masalah serius selama aku tidak masuk kantor untuk menjaga Taeoh dan itu karena kesalahanku yang meninggalkan pekerjaan secara tiba-tiba waktu itu. Akhirnya, perusahaan memberikan sanksi berupa mutasi ke cabang baru yang ada di Taiwan tapi aku menolak dan memilih untuk resign saja"Jongin menyampaikan penjelasan.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau terburu-buru mengambil keputusan untuk resign? Harusnya kau menyampaikan protes terlebih dahulu karena menurutku perusahaan tidak berhak menjatuhkan sanksi untukmu. Kau meninggalkan pekerjaan karena ada musibah bukan karena kesengajaan Jongin"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku rasa itu keputusan yang tepat, lagipula aku merasa tak nyaman kalau harus terus bertemu dengan Haera"

Jongin telah menceritakan pada Kyungsoo tentang keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Haera, ia juga telah meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasar yang di sampaikan Haera pada Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi, sekarang kita sarapan saja. Kau sudah lapar kan Taeoh?"

Jongin kembali mengusak rambut sang putra yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Bocah mungil itu memilih untuk diam karena tak mengerti topik perbincangan dua orang dewasa itu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesahkan nafasnya kasar, ia berusaha untuk menerima dan mendukung Jongin dengan keputusan yang di buatnya. Tentunya Kyungsoo juga berharap agar Jongin lekas mendapat pekerjaan lagi di tempat yang lebih baik.

Seusai sarapan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang, Jongin ada di rumah jadi Kyungsoo tak mengkhawatirkan Taeoh.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat dan hari ini Kyungsoo mengawali paginya dengan bangun pagi, mandi lalu menyapa kedua orang tua dan kakaknya untuk sarapan bersama dengan menu seporsi nasi dan sup rumput laut karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Seusai sarapan Kyungsoo langsung bersiap karena sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Hari ini keduanya akan pergi berkencan karena hari ini Sehun juga tengah mendapatkan jatah liburnya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengawali kencan dengan pergi ke taman hiburan. Terlihat kekanakan memang tapi keduanya terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat saat mencoba berbagai wahana di taman hiburan itu. Setelah dari taman hiburan keduanya pergi untuk makan siang yang di lanjutkan dengan berbelanja.

Sehun membelikan beberapa baju dan juga sepatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak tapi Sehun terus memaksa bahkan merajuk. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah saja mengikuti semua kemauan Sehun.

Selepas berbelanja mereka pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton, dan acara kencan hari itu di akhiri dengan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mewah. Tak lupa Sehun juga membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Sehun-aa, ini adalah ulang tahun terindah untukku"ucap Kyungsoo di sela kegiatannya menikmati dessert.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini?"

"Tentu, aku sangat bahagia hari ini"

"Syukurlah aku lega mendengarnya, aku harap di tahun selanjutnya kau lebih berbahagia karena dapat merayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama orang yang kau cintai, Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sehun?"Kyungsoo menatap Sehun menuntut penjelasan atas pernyataan pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita Kyungsoo"Sehun berucap dengan nada lembut "aku tak tega untuk menjauhkanmu dengan Taeoh"lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus menjauhkanku dari Taeoh"Kyungsoo belum mengerti dengan alasan yang di ungkapkan oleh Sehun.

"Ayah dan Ibu memintaku kembali ke Hongkong untuk mengurus rumah sakit milik keluarga kami yang ada di sana"

"Lalu?"

"Awalnya aku berencana untuk melamarmu dan menikah lalu setelah itu aku akan membawamu untuk tinggal di Hongkong tapi setelah kecelakaan yang di alami Taeoh, aku jadi berubah pikiran"

"Maafkan aku Sehun"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengucap maaf, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan pembelaan jika alasannya sudah berkaitan dengan Taeoh. Kyungsoo belum bisa meninggalkan Taeoh untuk saat ini dan dengan berat hati ia terpaksa menerima keputusan Sehun.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Kyungsoo, aku sudah memikirkan dari awal jika hal ini pasti terjadi. Walaupun gagal tapi setidaknya kita pernah mencobanya"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sehun dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku harap kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik setelah ini"

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo, dan sebagai teman baik aku ingin memberikan saran padamu"

"Saran apa?"

"Cobalah berterus terang pada Jongin dan ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, sekalipun nantinya kau gagal tapi setidaknya kau tak akan pernah menyesal karena kau pernah mencobanya"

"Apa harus seperti itu?"

"Kau harus mencobanya sebelum memutuskan untuk move on dari cinta pertamamu itu Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu harus seperti itu, aku akan mencobanya nanti"

Keduanya saling berbalas senyum setelah mengakhiri perbincangan yang cukup serius itu. Sebenarnya alasan Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah karena Jongin. Sehun memilih untuk mundur setelah mengetahui jika Jongin sebenarnya mulai menyukai Kyungsoo sekalipun pria tan itu tak menyadarinya.

Seusai makan malam Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke apartemen Jongin. Pria tan itu meminta Kyungsoo untuk ke datang apartemannya melalui pesan chat yang ia kirim beberapa saat yang lalu. Dalam pesannya Jongin mengatakan jika Taeoh tak mau tidur karena seharian ini ia belum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa gelap begini? Apa mereka sudah tidur ya?"Kyungsoo bergumam ketika memasuki apartemen Jongin yang gelap dan sepi.

Setelah menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan barang bawaanya di sofa, gadis bermata bulat itu langsung menuju kamar Taeoh. Kyungsoo membuka handle pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tak membangunkan ayah dan anak yang ia kira sudah tidur saat ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun bibi Kyungsoo"

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka Kyungsoo langsung di sambut oleh suara teriakan Taeoh bersamaan dengan suara terompet yang di tiup oleh Jongin.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah tidur"Kyungsoo berucap seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun bibi Kyungsoo"Taeoh kembali memberi selamat seraya memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sayang"Kyungsoo membalas kemudian mencium ke dua pipi Taeoh.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyung"Jongin juga mengucap selamat untuk kedua kalinya setelah ucapan pertamanya melalui pesan chat yang ia kirimkan pada Kyungsoo tepat tengah malam tadi.

"Gomawo Jongin"

"Taeoh punya hadiah untuk bibi Kyungsoo"bocah kecil itu berlari untuk mengambil hadiah yang telah ia siapkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Taeoh, boleh bibi membukanya?"

Taeoh mengganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"Woah bagus sekali, apa Taeoh yang menggambar ini?"Kyungsoo bertanya dan Taeoh kembali mengangguk.

Taeoh menggambar pororo yang merupakan yang merupakan tokoh kartun kesukaan Kyungsoo. Walaupun hasilnya berantakan tapi Kyungsoo sangat senang atas kemampuan menggambar Taeoh yang mengalami kemajuan pesat.

"Seharian ini Taeoh terus menggambar pororo lalu memintaku untuk menilainya, dan gambar itulah yang paling bagus dari beberapa gambar yang ia buat"Jongin menimpali.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu sayang"Kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungil Taeoh ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Sekarang ayo kita tiup lilin lalu makan kue"

Jongin mengajak keduanya untuk keruang tengah. Sore tadi Jongin membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo seraya mengajak Taeoh untuk berjalan-jalan.  
Kyungsoo meniup lilin di iringi nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari Taeoh dan juga Jongin. Setelah itu ketiganya terlihat asyik menyantap kue bersama-sama. Taeoh sangat lahap menikmati suapan kue dari Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sangat bahagia.

Senyum terus menghias bibir heartshape Kyungsoo selama perjalanan pulang. Gadis bermata bulat itu terus memandangi gambar pororo pemberian Taeoh dan sebuah gelang cantik yang kini melingkar di tangan kirinya. Gelang itu adalah kado dari Jongin yang di berikan setelah acara tiup lilin tadi. Selama 10 tahun ini Jongin tak pernah melupakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, walaupun jarang memberikan hadiah tapi ia rutin memberi ucapan selamat untuk sang sahabat setiap tahunnya.

Ke esokan harinya Kyungsoo kembali datang ke aparteman Jongin untuk menjaga Taeoh karena hari ini Jongin harus pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil barang-barang dan juga mengurus pesangon. Tidak sampai sehari penuh karena saat jam makan siang Jongin sudah pulang dan ketiganya bisa menikmati makan siang bersama di rumah dengan menu masakan sederhana buatan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya Jongin?"Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya selesai menyantap makan siang.

"Sudah"Jongin membalas singkat.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau tidak berencana untuk mengganggur kan?,"

"Untuk sementara mungkin aku akan menganggur seraya menunggu panggilan dari perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja."

"Jadi kau sudah mengajukan lamaran ke perusahaan itu?,"

Jongin menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau belum punya rencana apa-apa."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"Jongin mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, sekarang ini mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal mudah Jongin. Selagi Taeoh masih kecil kau harus terus bekerja agar bisa menabung untuk biaya pendidikan Taeoh nanti."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas nasehatnya Kyungsoo."

Keduanya saling berbalas senyum untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jongin-aa mulai besok sampai tiga hari ke depan aku tak bisa datang ke sini untuk menemani Taeoh"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau pergi?,"

"Iya, aku mau pergi ke Jeju."

"Oh ke Jeju"Jongin menggumam lirih.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah mengetahui tentang rencana kepergian Kyungsoo dari Sehun karena sepulang dari kantor tadi Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk bertemu di café yang ada di seberang rumah sakit.

Pria tan itu mengungkapkan pada Sehun jika ia sudah mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Sehun waktu itu dan tujuan Jongin menemui Sehun adalah untuk menyampaikan jika ia mendukung hubungan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Jongin berpikir jika Sehun jauh lebih lebih pantas untuk memiliki Kyungsoo di banding dirinya yang telah banyak memberikan luka untuk Kyungsoo selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Perkataan memang memang mudah untuk di ucapkan tapi prakteknya sangatlah sulit untuk di jalankan. Sekiranya itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk Jongin yang sekarang ini tengah gelisah. Pria tan itu terus berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemennya seraya mengacak rambutnya karena kesal.

Sejak Kyungsoo pulang sore tadi, Jongin mulai badmood. Bayangan kebersamaan Sehun dan Kyungsoo terus memenuhi benaknya hingga membuat ia kesal. Jongin sudah mencoba mengalihkannya dengan mengajak putranya untuk bermain tapi hasilnya nihil karena Taeoh terus menanyakan tentang rencana kepergian Kyungsoo esok hari.

Sementara saat ini Kyungsoo tengah asik mengisi waktu dengan membaca novel di kamarnya. Gadis mungil itu telah selesai dengan acara packingnya dan memutuskan untuk membaca selagi menanti tengah malam tiba.

Besok adalah ulang tahun Jongin, dan Kyungsoo akan mengirim ucapan selamat tepat tengah malam nanti agar menjadi orang pertama yang mengucap selamat ulang tahun untuk sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sebuah pesan datang membuyarkan rencana Kyungsoo, pesan dari Jongin yang memintanya untuk bertemu di taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya untuk membicarakan hal yang sangat mendesak dan penting.

Kyungsoo termenung beberapa saat untuk berpikir, ia mulai merasa takut akan kembali mendengar hal yang menyakitkan dari Jongin tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak pergi setelah mengingat saran dari Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kyungsoo akan menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Jongin menyakitinya lagi kali ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, akhirnya kau datang juga"sapa Jongin begitu Kyungsoo sampai di taman.

"Kau datang sendiri Jongin? Di mana Taeoh?"Kyungsoo membalas dengan bertanya saat tak mendapati Taeoh di samping Jongin.

"Taeoh bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berkunjung ke apartemenku jadi aku sekalian meminta mereka untuk menjaga Taeoh sebentar"

"Astaga, kau merepotkan mereka Jongin"

"Aku terpaksa Kyung, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting"

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Keduanya berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"Aku akan menyampaikan hal penting padamu terlebih dahulu"Jongin berucap tegas.

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu"Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada yang sama.

"Tapi Kyung…."

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, sangat mencintaimu. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan malam ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan semuanya"Kyungsoo berucap lantang menyela di tengah perkataan Jongin sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo begitu berani malam itu, ia tak lagi memikirkan ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya. Ia sudah pasrah jika nanti hubunganya persahabatannya akan retak atau putus sekalipun. Demi masa depannya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada sang sahabat.

"Kyungsoo aku..."

"Aku tahu jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku dan aku juga minta maaf jika pengakuanku ini membuatmu kecewa. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencoba untuk mengakui perasaan ini sekali saja, agar nantinya aku bisa melupakanmu untuk mencari cinta yang baru. Maafkan aku Jongin"

Kyungsoo kembali menyela perkataan Jongin untuk melanjutkan perkataanya dan kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk untuk menunggu jawaban Jongin. Butir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata bahagia. Kyungsoo merasa lega setelah mengakui semuanya. Kalaupun Jongin menolaknya Kyungsoo tak akan merasa patah hati ataupun sakit hati lagi kali ini.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, jemarinya bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu si gadis mungil hingga kini keduanya kembali beradu tatap. Tanpa berkata Jongin langsung mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis"Jongin berucap lirih sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyapa bibir heartshape Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat itu melebar karena kaget, dada Kyungsoo juga langsung bergemuruh saat merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat itu mulai menempel dan bergerak untuk memagut bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri mematung sampai Jongin mengakhiri ciumannya.

Pria tan itu mengulas senyum mendapati ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan. Dengan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, kini Jongin akan membalas pernyataan cinta dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini sangat terlambat tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku ini"

"Jong-in"Kyungsoo terbata, ia merasa tak yakin atas apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan Kyung?"Jongin berucap seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, ia tak ingin melewatkan sebuah kesempatan emas yang datang padanya malam ini. Impiannya selama 10 tahun ini telah terwujud setelah berkali-kali ia terluka.

Keduanya langsung berpelukan erat untuk meluapkan rasa bahagia. Jongin terus mengumamkan ucapan terima kasih untuk Kyungsoo tanpa henti. Usai berpelukan keduanya saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jongin kembali menyapa bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Mereka berpagut mesra karena kali ini Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas ciuman Jongin.

Tanpa keduanya sadari saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjuk di angka 12 dan itu artinya hari ulang tahun Jongin telah tiba. Pria tan itu patut berbahagia karena ia mendapat kado istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mengatakan tentang hubungan kita pada Sehun"Jongin berucap seraya mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan sisa saliva yang menetes saat keduanya berciuman beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena aku telah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sehun di hari ulang tahunku kemarin"Kyungsoo membalas, seolah enggan berpisah gadis itu masih saja melingkarkan dua tangganya di pinggang Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Kalau kalian sudah putus kenapa kalian pergi berlibur bersama?"Jongin kembali bertanya.

Pria tan itu terlihat merajuk dengan bibir membentuk pout mirip sekali dengan apa yang di lakukan Taeoh saat merajuk.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? Siapa yang pergi berlibur bersama?,"

"Kau dan Sehun."

"Apa? siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?,"

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi bersama Sehun?"Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah kembali bertanya tapi kali ini senyum mulai terlihat di bibir Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ke Jeju untuk menghadiri seminar pendidikan sebagai wakil dari sekolah tempatku mengajar."

"Benarkah? ahh aku lega mendengarnya"

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, dalam hati ia merutuki Sehun yang telah mengerjainya dengaan berbohong untuk memancing kecemburuannya. Tapi terlepas dari itu, Jongin harus berterima kasih pada Sehun yang telah berhasil membuatnya menyadari perasaanya pada Kyungsoo bahkan Sehun juga yang secara tidak langsung memotivasinya untuk membuat pengakuan pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya Jongin, ini sudah lewat tengah malam"Kyungsoo berucap seraya melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala mengundang tatapan bingung dari Jongin, sepertinya pria tan itu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hari ulang tahunmu telah tiba Jongin….seangil chukkae"Kyungsoo berucap lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya"Jongin membalas seraya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Selama 10 tahun ini, kaulah yang selalu mengingat dan memberi ucapan ulang tahun pertama kali untukku"pria tan itu kembali berucap.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama di hari ulang tahunku dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk selalu berada di sisimu dalam suka maupun duka. Walaupun tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membalas semua penantianmu selama ini"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu karena aku harus membaginya untuk Taeoh"Kyungsoo mengulas semyum cantik.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo"

Keduanya kembali berpelukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya tapi kali ini hanya sebentar karena panggilan telfon dari Chanyeol memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri kemesraan mereka malam itu. Chanyeol mengabarkan jika Taeoh terbangun dari tidurnya dan merajuk saat tak menemukan Jongin dan mendengar hal itu Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh Jongin untuk segera pulang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Jongin atas permintaan pria tan itu. Jongin mengungkapkan kegelisahannya pada dua sahabatnya itu dan Baekhyun menyarankan agar Jongin segera mengakui perasaanya pada Kyungsoo bahkan ia rela menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Taeoh yang saat itu sudah tertidur. Kebetulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya datang berdua karena putra mereka tengah menginap di rumah neneknya.

Raut bahagia jelas terlihat di wajah Jongin selama perjalanan pulang, setelah menutup diri selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya Jongin menemukan gairah hidupnya yang sempat meredup setelah kepergian cinta pertamanya.

Jongin berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu menjaga cintanya pada Kyungsoo, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan juga Taeoh yang merupakan dua sosok penyemangat dalam hidupnya. Tanpa mereka Jongin tak akan mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "Confession" by trie1288**

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo mengawali pagi dengan berkutat di dapur, setelah memasak menu untuk sarapan kini ia tengah sibuk menyusun cemilan dan makanan dalam dua kotak bekal yang berbeda ukuran. Kotak bekal berukuran besar ia isi dengan roti lapis dan beberapa cemilan ringan sedangkan kotak bekal berukuran kecil akan di isi dengan nasi dan lauk pauk yang ia kreasikan menjadi bentuk-bentuk lucu dan berbeda setiap harinya.

"Selamat pagi sayang, happy white day"

Jongin bercap seraya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya dan di tangan yang lainnya Jongin menggenggam lollypop berbentuk hati yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Jongin, kau ini seperti anak remaja saja. Kita kan sudah menikah, apa kita masih perlu merayakan white day?"Kyungsoo berucap lembut setelah berbalik dan mengambil lollypop di tangan Jongin.

Dua bulan telah berlalu pasca keduanya mengakui perasaan mereka di taman waktu itu. Keduanya menjalani hubungan kekasih selama satu bulan untuk menunggu restu dari eomma Kyungsoo yang awalnya menentang hubungan mereka. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Jongin terus berusaha tanpa lelah untuk meluluhkan hati eomma Kyungsoo hingga pada akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu membuka hatinya untuk menerima Jongin.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin langsung melamar Kyungsoo dan tepat di hari kasih sayang, keduanya resmi berstatus sebagai suami istri melalui pesta pernikahan sederhana yang berupa pemberkatan di gereja, pendafataran pernikahan di catatan sipil dan juga makan malam bersama keluarga dan juga sahabat dekat.

"Dulu kita belum melaluinya, jadi tak apa jika kita melakukan perayaan seperti ini sekalipun kita sudah menikah"Jongin berucap, kini ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk hadiah white day yang manis ini suamiku sayang"Kyungsoo menghadiahkan satu kecupan di bibir Jongin.

"Eomma!"

Teriakan Taeoh memaksa keduanya untuk melepaskan diri setelah saling melempar senyum bahagia.

"Iya sayang"Kyungsoo membalas panggilan Taeoh.

"Selamat pagi jagoan Appa"Jongin menyapa putranya yang telah terlihat tampan dengan seragam sekolah yang di kenakanya.

"Selamat pagi Appa, selamat pagi eomma"Taeoh membalas, mengucap sapaan sopan yang di ajarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang"Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Taeoh dengan mengulas senyum manis.

"Eomma, bolehkan aku membawa dua bekal hari ini?"Taeoh berucap seraya memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ingin dua bekal sayang?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya setelah saling melempar pandang dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Ye eun menyukai bekal pororo buatan eomma dan hari ini aku ingin memberikan bekalku pada Ye eun karena Ye eun bilang eommanya akan pergi ke luar kota jadi hari ini ia tak akan di buatkan bekal"Taeoh menjelaskan dengan wajah lugu khas anak-anak.

"Jadi jagoan Appa sudah punya penggemar di sekolah? Wahh daebak ! apa dia cantik?"Jongin mulai menggoda sang putra.

"Bukan seperti itu Appa!"Taeoh membalas dengan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan sang ayah yang menggodanya.

"Jangan menggoda Taeoh seperti itu Appa"Kyungsoo menyahut, membela putranya seperti biasa ketika ayah dan anak itu berselisih.

"Baiklah, eomma akan buatkan bekal dengan bentuk pororo untuk Ye eun dan untuk Taeoh, hari ini eomma membuat bekal dengan bentuk bear. Apa Taeoh suka?"Kyungsoo kembali berucap kali ini di tujukan untuk sang putra.

"Terima kasih eomma"Taeoh berucap setelah ia mengganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyatakan jika ia menyukai bekal bentuk bear karya sang Ibu.

"Sekarang Taeoh dan Appa tunggu di ruang makan, eomma akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal"Kyungsoo mengusap kepala bocah lima tahun itu.

"Arasseo eomma"Taeoh membalas dengan senyum lebar yang di tujukan untuk sang Ibu.

"Apa ada yang perlu ku bantu sayang"Ucap Jongin yang sedari tadi diam seraya memandang interaksi keduanya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau temani Taeoh saja"

Kyungsoo membalas seraya melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk menyiapkan bekal setelah menyimpan lollypop pemberian Jongin di lemari pendingin. Ia akan menikmati lollypop itu bersama sang putra sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"Jongin berlalu untuk menghampiri Taeoh di ruang makan.

Ketiganya sarapan bersama setelah Kyungsoo selesai menyiapkan bekal untuk suami dan putranya. Saat ini Jongin sudah bekerja di perusahaan di mana Chanyeol bekerja selama ini. Karena akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering pulang malam untuk lembur jadi Kyungsoo berinisiatif membuatkan bekal untuk sang suami.

Kyungsoo masih tetap menjalani profesinya sebagai guru, hanya saja sekarang ia tak lagi mengajar privat dan hanya fokus mengajar di sekolah saja. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu berusaha untuk membagi waktu agar tetap bisa mengurus suami dan juga putranya.

Setelah penantian yang panjang akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengakui perasaanya pada sang sahabat yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Terkadang keberanian muncul di saat terdesak, kiranya itulah ungkapan yang pas untuk Kyungsoo ketika memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaanya pada Jongin dua bulan yang lalu setelah menyingkirkan rasa takut yang membelenggunya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengakhiri persahabatan mereka selama sepuluh tahun ini dengan pengakuan cinta yang mereka sahkan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Sekalipun terlambat tapi hal itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Masih ada sepuluh atau dua puluh bahkan mungkin lima puluh tahun yang akan mereka lalui dengan kebersamaan yang mereka ciptakan saat ini.

End.

 **#Happy KaiDay**  
 **#HappyKimJonginDay**

Selalu happy ending hehe...

 **Thanks and big love to : Shappire Crystal, BenihKaisoo, wulankai500, Kim YeHyun, justqwerty, guest(kaidoll), kinkintiana, , icha byunie,**

Sorry for typo and see you in next story chingu...

14 januari 2018


End file.
